


Driver

by Numerion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numerion/pseuds/Numerion





	Driver

Oh welcome mister Parker. Please make yourself comfortable while you wait.   
Huh? What? Where am I? I don't remember how I got here.   
That's understandable, mister Parker. You are dead.   
What? What do you mean I am dead? I don't remember anything...   
Yes, that is to be expected.   
I can't feel anything...I truly am dead, aren't I?   
Yes you are.   
Huh, this feels...different.   
Different? What do you mean?   
I expected death to be painful and difficult...   
It certainly can be. Yours doesn't seem to be. Not so far anyway.   
Not so far?   
Yes, not so far. You won't be staying here. We are just sorting out everything for now. You will be coming with me afterwards. That's why I am here.   
Wait. How did I die? And why? I don't remember a thing. Is that normal?   
Some people do remember, others don't. Your death was scheduled. We have made our decision about you a long time ago. Only shame you had to die driving.   
Scheduled? Decision? What decision?   
Oh of course you don't know. We let people show us who they are and how they live. Based on that we sort them here. Often, this takes a lifetime. But sometimes, few decades is all it takes to be sorted. After all, even your last action was drunk driving...   
You mean I am evil?   
Not evil. But certainly not nice.   
Wait, drunk driving? I...I remember now. I was driving from...oh my god, my wife! And my daugter! Are....Are they okay? Or did...   
You did cause us some trouble. We had to work hard to save everyone, but you... Your daughter is fine, but your wife is in hospital. She is gonna be fine. The others are fine too.   
Oh I am so sorry. I wish I could do something-...   
Don't worry about it. You can't do anything anymore. All will be fine.   
My...my wife, will she be happy? I...I was a bad husband. I can see it now. Ever since our daughter was born...   
Yes we know. We have been watching. She will mourn, but she will get through it. Eventually.   
I...I can see everything clearly now. My mind...it has always been...clouded.   
Huh. Can you continue?   
Since my...our daughter was born I couldn't relax. I..I couldn't help, I had to work a lot. I had to work so we would be fine. But no relax for me, so I...   
So you got drunk often instead.   
Yes. And I have died. Now, you said I will be coming with you. Who are you? Are you god?   
No. Not exactly, anyways. I help around. I deal with ones like you.   
If I go with you, will...will it hurt?   
It would, yes. But...   
But what?   
But now I see we did a mistake.   
Mistake?   
Yes, mistake. You see, mister Parker, We have seen you were drinking. We did think it was your true self. Turns out, you were just under pressure.   
Under loads of it...   
Yes, exactly. We do mistakes as well. Not often, but they happen.   
Does it mean I get to go back?   
We cannot do that, I am afraid. And your future fate isn't completely saved. You still were...how to put this...not your best self.   
I...I see what you mean   
I have decided what we'll do with you. You will go with me. You will help me. You will redeem yourself. Afterwards, when your wife comes here, we will move you to the better part.   
Redeem? And what if she finds someone else meanwhile?   
She will still love you. And in the other part, negative emotions don't really exist. She will be happy to be with you...   
That sounds... Wonderful... You said I will help you. How?   
Oh you will see. Nothing painful. But there will be some more pressure. Don't bulge under it, else you won't be redeemed.   
I will try to be my best!   
Very well. Shall we go?


End file.
